An old favor
by Nagy Bari
Summary: Sometimes little things do the biggest effect on people. Like standing out for a helpless lady when she needs it the most.


An old favor

Looking out the window Alfred wondered how long has it been, visiting the Old Europe and those who live in there. Maybe he wasn't here since the war ended… It will be quite strange seeing them again. Although they will be the same, he would swear.

It was a nice fly after all. When they landed he waited for them to turn up but it seemed like everyone, Arthur, Francis, Feliciano, not even Ivan presented themselves for his arrival. He felt a little cold breeze in his heart but shook his head and smiled for the European sky. The won't ruin his visit this time.

" Hello… Hey! Hahóó…" Alfred heard a familiar voice behind him and turned to see a nice women waving to him with a nice warm smile and warm green eyes.

" Elisabeth! What a surprise! I wouldn't expect you here. Are you going somewhere?" he asked as he approached the smiling female with his own smiling face.

" Actually no. I came here to pick you up." Her smile grew even wider.

" How nice of you! And for what can I thank this great surprise?"

" Hmm… Let just say I'm only returning an old favor." Right then he couldn't even guess what was she thinking, but it didn't bothered him. He was happy that at least someone greeted him and that someone happened to be one of the most beautiful and nice women he knew.

" Well thank you. That's really sweet." He said while he sat into her old car. He was a little surprised that she had such an old car but tried not to be blocked by it.. "And how do you do nowadays? Are you alright, feeling okay?"

" Could say. But yes, I'm okay. And you? Powerful as always ready for action?" she asked while winking.

" Of course! I'm a hero after all."

They laughed.

" So… how did you know that I was coming?"

" You know information is everywhere, you just have to know where to search."

" And where are the others? Mr. Eyebrow, Monsiour Pervert, Don Coward and Sinor Hot-Blooded? I thought they would come to welcome me. "

" They will, don't worry. It's just that I wanted to give you a small personal present, only that."

" A present? What for? And why?" That little concern melted his heart. This woman, known as one of the most depressed person on earth wanted to present him, the most optimistic of all. That was just sweet. And sad. And so Hungarian-like. But it was soul warming.

" It's okay if you don't remember. But I would want to return one of your great favor that you had done to me through those horrible times. So I will take you out on a dinner. Is it okay with you?" she smiled at him through the mirror and he nodded grinning widely.

" That would be cool."

" Then meet me at 7 at this restaurant." She gave him a slice of paper, some title scribbled on it as she stopped before his hotel.

" Okay. But what favor do you want to return?" he still couldn't guess what she meant.

" Just some stupid thing. You know those Romanians, my art gallery and stealing, and you with the horsewhip. No biggie, but it was sweet of you, and I want to thank it properly. I know I'm a little bit late… * she laughed quietly. Then he remembered and burst out laughing as well.

" Oh, THAT one? Yeah, I remember, that was funny. It's okay, you aren't late at all. So at the restaurant."

" At 7." She smiled at him, then drove off.

Alfred waved until her car turned left and disappeared. He was right it was strange visiting the Old Europe, and those who live there, and he guessed right they didn't changed at all. Of course they get a little bit wiser, and older, maybe softer, but remained the same. At least Hungary did so.

* * *

Note: Historical basic for this - the hungarian art museum and its belongings (paintings, statues, and so on) was saved from the marauder romanian soldiers by an american general Harry Hill Bandholtz only using his horsewhip to stop the plunder. Of course the romanians don't like to remember to this humiliating story, but the hungarians set a sculpture of Bandholtz on the Heroes' Squere in Budapest.


End file.
